Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle battery unit cooling structure for cooling a battery unit. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle battery unit cooling structure that cools a rearward portion of a battery unit.
Background Information
Electric vehicles often include a battery unit. The battery unit can be formed of a plurality of batteries. The battery unit is sometimes arranged under a floor of the vehicle. One example of such an electric vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-138956.